Virtual environments generally provide maps to users so that the users can navigate to various locations within the environment. A user is able to obtain coordinate information for various locations and transport his/herself to the location. However maps are not the most efficient method to find a location within a virtual environment. A more efficient way to find a location is to ask other users in the virtual environment how to get to a specific location. Conventional virtual environments allow users to pass links to one another that contain location information for a particular place within the virtual environment. When a user selects the link, the user is taken to the location associated with the link. However, one problem with this conventional user of links is that the user who passes the link to another user is required to be in the location associated with that link or is required to obtain the link from a map. This conventional use of links does not provide a natural way of obtaining location information.